One form of applicator device comprising a stick made of a material which can be applied to a surface by being rubbed or spread thereover, referred to herein as a spreadable material, as is to be found in DE 37 28 427 C2, comprises an elongate shaft-like gripping portion in which there is a central cavity axially movably accommodating a screwthreaded spindle which is screwed through an axially immovable nut member. The device further has a casing front portion which is non-rotatably connected to the nut member and in relation to which the gripping portion is rotatable. A stick of a spreadable material is disposed in the casing front portion and can be moved out of same by use of the screwthreaded spindle. Disposed at the front end of the screwthreaded spindle, for moving the stick out of the casing front portion, is a pushing unit which comprises a piston and a piston sleeve embracing the piston, the piston being joined to the front end of the screwthreaded spindle. By virtue of that design configuration the applicator device can be selectively combined with casing front portions provided with extruded or cast sticks. It is in fact possible with that device for the stick to be moved out of the casing front portion, but there is no possibility of the stick being retracted back into same.
DE 38 35 680 A1 discloses a process for producing a stick, more particularly for cosmetic pencils and the like, together with such a stick for a cosmetic pencil, and a cosmetic pencil including such a stick. The operating procedure involved therein is such that the stick is cast in a horizontally disposed mold which is open at least along a part of its peripheral surface. Before the stick material is cast therein, a push member which is displaceable in the axial direction into the mold cavity of the corresponding plastic mold portions can be introduced into the mold arrangement. The positive connection between the stick and the push member, which connection can be produced when the stick is cast in the mold, results in a stick which can be pushed to and fro in the axial direction, with the push member. Consequently, that cosmetic pencil also permits the stick thereof to be retracted into the pencil. The stick is connected at all times with the push member to form a unit, and that is something which represents a not inconsiderable consumption of material. A level of expenditure in terms of production which is not immaterial is also incurred by virtue of the fact that an externally screwthreaded portion is provided at the rearward end part of the push member, and the elongate shaft-like gripping portion thereof is provided with an internal screwthread along the whole of its axial extent. The push member with the externally screwthreaded portion, together with the stick which is positively connected thereto, is only suitable for one-trip use and is thus a disposable article, and that constitutes a wastage item once the stick has been used up.
An applicator device as is to be found in German utility model No 87 03 023 has a stick which can be moved out of a sleeve-like casing by means of a thrust rod of a spindle-type drive arrangement. The stick can be fixed to a holding portion which is guided longitudinally in the casing of the applicator device and against which bears the thrust rod. The device further includes a coil spring which bears at one end against the casing in the interior thereof and at the other end against the holding portion in order to urge the latter against the thrust rod. That arrangement can thus provide for movement of the stick out of and into the casing. Furthermore, with that arrangement, when the casing portion which contains the stick is withdrawn from the casing portion which contains the spindle drive arrangement, the stick is automatically retracted and thereby protected from damage.
A refill stick pencil such as a cosmetic pencil, as is disclosed in DE 38 35 679 C2, includes a stick which is axially displaceable in a gripping sleeve member having an opening for the stick to project therefrom, under the action of a push member which bears against the rear end of the stick. The push member is connected in the direction of axial movement of the stick to a shaft-like sleeve portion which can be screwed against the gripping sleeve portion. In that arrangement the stick is disposed in a substantially tubular plastic molding which encloses it, wherein the plastic molding is axially fixed relative to the gripping sleeve member in a direction towards the opening through which the stick protrudes therefrom, while the push member engages into the plastic molding in such a way that, upon an axial movement towards the opening through which the stick protrudes from the gripping sleeve member, the push member urges the stick out of the plastic molding, the stick being guided over its entire length in the plastic molding. The push member is axially connected to the plastic molding so that the gripping sleeve member is displaceable axially relative to the plastic molding, with the stick contained therein, in a direction away from the opening through which the stick protrudes from the gripping sleeve member, the frictional force against the inside wall of the plastic molding upon axial movement of the push member towards the opening for the stick to protrude being less than in the opposite direction. That pencil is also intended for one-trip use as a disposable item.
An applicator device or a dispenser for a solid or pasty material to be applied thereby, which is contained in a container and which is discharged by a drive means is disclosed in EP 0 382 591 A1. In that arrangement the container is a tube whose interior defines a cylindrical cavity of any cross-section, the tube having a dispenser opening and the product being contained in the tube between the dispenser opening and an axially displaceable piston or plunger. The piston or plunger is displaced by means of the drive device having a pin, at the head end of which the piston or plunger is disposed. The edges of the dispenser opening are at least partially covered by a layer which serves for application of the material to be dispensed and which is made from a material that is permeable to air. The layer at the edges of the dispenser opening is so arranged that it extends over those edges.
A similar dispenser for a product contained in a cylindrical container of any cross-section, in which the product is contained between the dispenser opening and a movable plunger or piston in the container, is disclosed in EP 0 382 590 A1. The piston or plunger is mounted at the head end of a pin which is displaceable with a stepwise motion by means of a displacement mechanism which is movable by the action of a displaceable actuating member in such a way that displacement of the piston or plunger and thus dispensing of the product can be controlled as desired. The mechanism in that dispenser is provided at a first location with a member which is fixed in relation to the container and a member which is movable in relation to the container, the fixed and the movable members being separated from each other by an elastic zone. The actuating member is non-movably connected to the movable member of the mechanism and is subjected to the return force of the elastic zone so as to be returned to the rest position after the dispenser has been in use. At a second location, the pin is non-rotatable in relation to an element of the arrangement and the pin, for the drive motion thereof in the direction of displacement, has a tooth system cooperating with the mechanism by way of locking means.